En espera
by kurenai801
Summary: Tal vez Masamune esté cansado, no es el mismo de siempre. ¿Trabajo? ¿Llamadas que Ritsu no contesta? ¿Qué es? Takano x Ritsu (ausente)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kirishima y Yokozawa pasaron la tarde con Masamune.  
Era sábado y Yokozawa había llevado algunos bocadillos hechos en casa. Kirishima intervino unas pocas veces en la conversación, pues parecía que los dos viejos amigos tenían más cosas por decir. En fin, eso no le molestó en lo absoluto.

La ventana del balcón estaba totalmente abierta y las cortinas se mecían con pereza. Kirishima sostuvo su cabeza con la mano; miraba a su pareja y luego detenidamente a Masamune.  
En Masamune se detuvo varias veces: el hombre parecía relajado y reía con genuina comodidad. De vez en cuando tomaba un trago de su cerveza en lata.

—Hiyori volverá pronto del paseo con la clase. Nos vamos retirando ya, Masamune.

—Entiendo, me alegra que hayan venido. —Caminando hacia la puerta. —Me disculpo por la ausencia de Ritsu…

—No. Está bien, Masamune, nosotros lo entendemos. —Yokozawa le lanzó una mirada a Kirishima, este sonrió suavemente y miró a Masamune.

—Qué estés bien, Masamune. Nos vemos. —Kirishima estrechó la mano del mencionado.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon, Masamune verificó si la mesa de la sala había quedado limpia. Estaba oscureciendo y marcó el número de Ritsu; esperó varios timbrazos pero Ritsu no respondió la primera ni la quinta llamada. Aún así pensó en prepararle algo para la cena, tal vez ahora ambos hubiesen comido pero no dejaría de lado su tradición nocturna.

En la cocina había comida del día anterior, pero estaba descompuesta ya, Masamune dio un suspiro rápido y la desechó. Miró en la alacena pensando en lo que iba a preparar.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Otro día en la semana.  
Era de noche y Masamune regresaba de la editorial. Al llegar al decimo segundo piso vio a una sola persona, en el largo pasillo, parado frente a su puerta.

—¿Yokozawa?

—Quería ver como estabas.

—¿Por qué? —Tomó su llave y abrió la puerta.

—¿Ya olvidaste el escándalo que hiciste en el departamento de ventas? —Entrando al apartamento. —Al menos a mí se me pasó el enojo, por eso vengo.

—Dile a tus subordinados que hagan bien su trabajo, y estaré en paz.

Yokozawa chasqueó la lengua.

—Preferiría que te marcharas, no quiero pelearme con Onodera porque estás aquí…

—¿Disculpa!

Masamune entró a la cocina y no salió.

Yokozawa verdaderamente se había indignado y aunque permaneció de pie en la sala, estaba tentado a mirar dentro de la cocina. Se movió unos pasos para poder mirar: adentro estaba Masamune, de espaldas, lavándose las manos para preparar la cena.

—¿Qué tal si me quedo a la cena?

Masamune mantuvo el silencio, solo había sonido de trastos, la calidez de la estufa encendida empezaba a esparcirse sutilmente.

—Es el aniversario del manga, se supone que hay tomos especiales ¿Por qué tus subordinados no entienden eso? —Yokozawa se aproximó al marco de la puerta, Masamune continuaba de espaldas. —Un tomo de papel especial no es tan malo, es una buena celebración…

—Es caro en comparación a las ventas…

—Porque no están siguiendo mis indicaciones de distribución…

—¿Desde cuándo eso es tu trabajo?

—¿Ves por qué llegué enfadado al departamento?

Yokozawa estuvo rígido en la puerta.

—El manga ya no es interesante ¿Por qué no le exiges a tu autora?

—¿Qué no exijo, dices? —Masamune continuaba cortando unas verduras. No le dio la cara al amigo.

—Eso digo. —Masamune se congeló un segundo, siempre dándole la espalda, luego siguió cortando. Yokozawa añadió: —Masamune, mírame… escúchame…

—Vete antes de que Ritsu vuelva —dijo Masamune con voz baja pero firme.

—Escúchame…

—¡Largo!

Yokozawa miró temblar la mano de su amigo. Después de unos segundos, Masamune, todavía temblando, continuó cortando verdura.

Yokozawa pensó mucho antes de tomar una decisión, el otro metió la verdura en el agua, luego fue a la refrigeradora para sacar una bandeja de carne. Yokozawa, después de mucho pensarlo, dijo:

—Me voy.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

—¿Señor Isaka?

Escuchó, aunque dormitado, con atención lo que su jefe decía. Frunció la frente y miró a su alrededor. Pensó un poco: el jefe es impulsivo, así que sus decisiones de última hora no eran nada nuevo. Dudó un poco.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Cortó.

El jefe le dio tres días de vacaciones.

En la oficina, tal vez todos empezaban a correr entre las llamas del inminente desastre por su ausencia.  
¡Era cierto! No podían hacer nada sin él… bueno, eso era un poco pretensioso. Así que antes de volver a llamar para oponerse a lo dicho por Isaka, lo pensó un poco más y se puso de pie.

Esta vez tomó el teléfono pero para llamar a Ritsu. Pensó: Seguramente él ya va para su oficina.  
Ritsu había tomado, por fin, un puesto en Publicaciones Onodera. Y habían quedado de dormir juntos al menos tres veces por semana. Dada la ubicación de Publicaciones Onodera, Ritsu se cambió de apartamento, siempre en Tokyo pero en otra zona.

El otro no contestó… y no era la primera vez. Masamune dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble antes de ir a bañarse.

Ya estaba lavándose el pelo cuando el teléfono sonó desde la sala. Masamune se quitó la espuma de los ojos y, sin cerrar la llave de la ducha, salió desnudo del baño, escurriendo jabón y agua.

—¡Ritsu!

—_Lo lamento, Takano… sé que dije que eran vacaciones pero me dice Hatori que hay unos manuscritos que tienes que ver con urgencia. Te los estará enviando hoy y mañana… _

—…Isaka. Está bien…

—_Es todo, lo prometo de verdad. Nos vemos._

—Nos… Iré a la editorial, Isaka, no tengo problema, hay trabajo que hacer.

—_No, no ¡Quédate! Este… no tenía que decírtelo pero Yokozawa irá más tarde, quédate allí._

—¿Es importante? Iré a la editorial, no veo motivo para estas "vacaciones".

—_Takano, si vienes te despido…_

Isaka cortó la llamada. Masamune chasqueó la lengua.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Masamune aprovechó su tarde libre luego de revisar y enviar por fax los manuscritos que le envió Hatori.  
Condujo hasta Publicaciones Onodera.

—Vengo a la oficina del Señor Onodera.

—¿Onodera padre?

—No, el hijo.

La recepcionista sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Quién lo visita?

—Masamune Takano.

—Permítame, por favor.

Ella volvió a sonreír y marcó un código en el teléfono de oficina. Ella le miró una vez más cuando un sonido airoso sonó por la bocina. Ella habló con volumen bajo y Masamune distinguió su propio nombre en sus labios.  
Después se dirigió a él.

—El Señor Onodera le atenderá en un momento, puede tomar asiento.

Masamune lo hizo, y segundos después un hombre de pelo entre plata y castaño y elegantes arrugas en sus ojos se acercó a él.  
La confusión en el rostro de Masamune fue evidente. Aunque ya conocía al padre de Ritsu (hubo una presentación entre ambos y el Señor Onodera quedó sospechando de la relación), Masamune simplemente no esperaba encararse una vez más con el hombre de gentil rostro.  
Viéndolo venir, se puso de pie y se inclinó.

—Takano ¿Cómo ha estado? —El tono cariñoso y familiar le resultó todavía más extraño.

—Disculpe, Señor Onodera, yo venía para hablar con su hijo.

El señor Onodera le miró profundamente, como entre preocupado y asombrado. Pasó un dedo en su propia barbilla mientras admiraba al joven pelinegro. Seguramente, las palabras revoloteaban en la mente y en el pecho del señor Onodera.

Le sonrió fugazmente mientras su expresión continuaba siendo difícil. Hizo que Masamune caminara a su lado. Continuaba en silencio.  
Ambos eran de la misma altura, entre veces el hombre mayor miraba a Masamune haciendo esa breve sonrisa.

El hombre simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Llegaron a la cafetería, había tres personas. Ellos se sentaron uno frente al otro, en una mesa apartada.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo suavemente el hombre. Manos sobre la mesa.

Si Masamune fuera el mismo de siempre, se habría enfadado. Pero ahora, mas bien sentía un poco de ansiedad. Aunque sus manos estaban sobre la mesa, ocultó sus pulgares.

Masamune no respondió.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa ¿De acuerdo?

Si Masamune fuese el mismo de siempre, hubiera entrado a la oficina de Ritsu como si fuera el dueño de Publicaciones Onodera, y le hubiera besado pues llevaba días extrañándolo.

Siguió dócilmente al que sería su suegro. Como si su cercanía le reconfortara, le acompañó en el vehículo. Sin decir nada llegaron a su propio apartamento.

Al subir, Yokozawa salía con cara de espantado del apartamento de Masamune.

—¡Takano!... Se-señor Onodera…

Como cómplices, llevaron a Masamune a su dormitorio.

El apartamento de Masamune tenía todas las áreas limpias, pulcras y luminosas como siempre.  
Sin embargo, ellos se sorprendieron al ver el dormitorio: tenía las cosas tiradas en el suelo, a oscuras con cortinas cerradas y las cosas que Ritsu había dejado en ese lugar, colgaban en la pared como una especie de altar.

El viejo Onodera puso un rostro duro parado en el marco de la puerta. Yokozawa sentó a Masamune en el borde de la desordenada cama.

Yokozawa preocupado, miró el dormitorio. Miró a Masamune con más preocupación.  
Mientras se preguntaba qué hacer recordó la última visita que le hizo con Kirishima…

—Él no está bien… —Kirishima miraba al cielo mientras iban a traer a Hiyori. Yokozawa llevaba la bolsa con restos de comida que había compartido con Masamune. —Se ve de una manera pero fíjate bien, Takafumi… él no está bien.

Yokozawa bufó, por supuesto que sabía eso… pero Kirishima parecía ver un poco más.

—¿Crees que lo pudo superar tan rápido?

Tan rápido… rápido… rápido como los pasos que dio Masamune hacia el departamento de ventas, alegando, totalmente fuera de sí, que estaban haciendo un complot para evitar sus ventas.

—¿¡Qué pasa con Takano!?

Mino, que venía detrás, dijo quedamente a Yokozawa:

—Ya estaba mal cuando encontró viejos manuscritos editados por Ritsu… creo que eso y ver denegada su propuesta lo enfurecieron…

Kisa miró de lejos al torbellino que era su jefe, ser sosegado por Yokozawa y algunos otros; su cara con sudor de vergüenza ajena, pero su corazón acongojado.

—Pero antes estuvo gritándonos porque Ritsu no le contestaba el teléfono… Es aterrador.

Con el tiempo, los timbres de llamada entrantes se convirtieron en "este número está invalidado temporalmente". Masamune parecía no escuchar este mensaje de la operadora.

En el dormitorio oscuro, Yokozawa miró de soslayo a su amigo.

—Señor Onodera ¿Por qué no me ha dejado ver a Ritsu?

A contra luz, el hombre permaneció rígido, sin contestar.

Yokozawa se alejó un poco para hablar por teléfono. En la pantalla del móvil: psiquiatra.

Entre la penumbra, Masamune parecía temblar.  
Al fin habló el hombre mayor.

—Tienes que aceptarlo —dijo lentamente, pero con voz grave. Hizo una pausa. —Ritsu falleció hace tres meses.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
